39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Cahill
Amy Hope Cahill is one of the two main characters in The 39 Clues, along with her younger brother Dan. She and her brother form Team Seven in the Clue Hunt. She is from Boston, and her best-known skill is her knowledge. History Amy Cahill was born to Hope Cahill, a Madrigal and Arthur Trent, a former Vesper and honorary Madrigal, three years before her brother Dan. When she was seven years old, her mother (and supposedly her father) died in a fire started by Isabel Kabra, which made her and her brother orphans. Amy and her brother Dan were soon placed in the care of their great-aunt Beatrice Cahill, who kept hiring them au pairs then firing them after a couple of weeks or so. They would often visit their grandmother, Grace Cahill, on weekends. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones When Amy was fourteen years old, Grace died, and she and Dan were thrust into the hunt for the 39 Clues. They are told of their great heritage and the role that the Cahill family has played in history. They collect their first Clue: iron solute, and start off on the hunt for the 39 Clues. One False Note In Book 2, Amy and Dan find another Clue, connected to another one of their famous relatives Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and distinctly to Nannerl, his sister. They find the Clue tungsten by playing a part of Mozart's music. The Sword Thief The relationship between Amy and Ian Kabra develops greatly in The Sword Thief, Book 3. When Ian and his sister, Natalie, make an alliance with Amy and Dan, Ian develops a crush on Amy while trying to trick her into falling in love with him. However, the relationship ends in disaster when the Kabras betray the Cahills. Despite the betrayal, Ian's interest in Amy is continuous and grows. Beyond the Grave Amy and Dan visit Egypt, the grave of the pharaohs, the land of the Sphinx, and the home of their next Clue in Book 4. In this book Amy and Dan run into more of their relatives and Amy tries to forgive herself for falling for Ian's lies. Alistair Oh becomes their ally again after pretending to be dead. The Clue they find is myrrh. The Black Circle In Book 5, the Cahill siblings find out that their parents went to Russia, and accidentally went there without Saladin or Nellie. They received help from a Lucian named NRR, a.k.a Nataliya Ruslanova Radova, daughter of Grand Duchess Anastasia. Amy and Dan make a temporary alliance with the Holts and ask them to look for the Clue in Siberia. However, after finding the Clue (one gram of melted amber), Eisenhower refuses to continue their alliance. In Too Deep The Cahill siblings, with Nellie and Saladin, are now on their own again. In In Too Deep, they go to Australia and meet the cousin of their father, Shep Trent. Their time to spend with Shep was short because Isabel Kabra enters the Hunt and is on their track. Because of this, one person (Irina Spasky) sacrifices her life for Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh and shocked them all. Alistair Oh becomes their ally again. The Viper's Nest Next, in Book 7, they go to South Africa and find that there is a Tomas stronghold there. They mistake the Clue for diamond but figures out that it is aloe, later on in the book. They find Grace's plane, The Flying Lemur, and they are still being tailed by Isabel Kabra. Before leaving Indonesia, their ally Alistair Oh is accused and arrested of burning the hut and Irina's death. The Emperor's Code In Book 8, Amy and Dan get separated for the very first time because of Dan getting angry at Amy for thinking their parents may have been bad people. Because of this, Amy is now worried of what will happen to her brother. Eventually, they reconcile and go up Mount Everest to get the next Clue, Silk. Storm Warning During "Storm Warning", Book 9, they finally learn what Madrigals and their true intentions are. They find out Nellie has been sneaking information to William McIntyre but finds out the whole truth in the end. They also find their next Clue, Mace. They are also granted full Madrigal status and Nellie Gomez, their au pair, becomes the very first Madrigal without Cahill blood. Into the Gauntlet Amy and Dan get a hint that leads them to William Shakespeare in Book 10. Through a series of riddles, their next hint tells them to go to an island off the coast of Ireland, but the other teams track them down. Soon, all the teams are present, including the Starlings. Unfortunately, Isabel Kabra has already reached the center of the Gauntlet and demands all of their Clues. It is said here that Amy was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her brother. The teams finally unite and defeat her. Since the teams don't trust themselves around the Clues, they give all of their Clues to Amy and Dan. Because of this, Amy and Dan win the Hunt the way the Madrigals would have wanted them to. They all make it out of the Gauntlet alive, and all the teams come into good terms with each other. They all return to their lives, but it is clear that it all has just begun. The Black Book of Buried Secrets It is shown that they returned to their normal lives in The Black Book of Buried Secrets with Dan starting middle school and Amy starting high school. They go to the graveyard to which their parents were buried after they died. There, they find a Clue hidden in Hope's gravestone along with a coded message. It is shown that they went to Grace's bank account in Switzerland, and Amy sends a call to Jonah Wizard that the Vespers are coming. Vespers Rising In Vespers Rising, Amy and Dan went to Switzerland, where they are attacked by Casper Wyoming. Amy received Gideon's Ring and is now the keeper of the ring (predecessor was Grace Cahill). She now wears the ring as part of her new watch. Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines Amy and Dan's pictures are found behind Casper's painting on the far right, with the coded message: "Keep them alive. For now." Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid She guides you on your mission. The Medusa Plot She is currently dating Evan Tolliver, and has been for months. She had obsessed over him for the past two years before working up the courage to talk to him. She and Dan are forced to steal Caravaggio's "Medusa" or else the Vespers will kill the seven Cahills they took hostage. A King's Ransom In A King's Ransom, she and Dan are asked to find and steal the ''De Virga Mappa Mundi. ''She is almost killed by Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming in a library. The Dead Of Night In The Dead of Night, she is forced to steal a stale orb, which turns out to be an atrolabe. The Cahills and the Rosenblooms form a team. Shatterproof In Shatterproof, Amy and Dan are being set up in the Pergamon museum, and then they fly to Timbuktu and find what the Vespers are looking for. In this book, she kisses Jake, although she feels very guilty about it. Trust No One In this book, Amy has lost hope, and she starts to believe that she will not manage. She is forced to give her watch to the Vespers, the last piece to Arcimedes Doomsday machine. She gives up on herself, thinking that everyone she loves has let her done and that ''she ''has let down everyone she loves. Day of Doom Amy comes a few pages into the book apoligizing for running away and explaining what she had done with the "serum" Dan was supposed to drink. She discoveres Isabel Kabra is Vesper Two, and later she calls a meeting as Jake and Atticus enter the room. She travels by train to the Machina Fini Mundi with Dan, Jake and Atticus, though Isabel Kabra was onboard. She fights with the Vespers where the Machina Fini Mundi was and after witnessing the death of Dave and Isabel, is barely alive for seven days when a huge cunk of rock hits her head. Relationships *Arthur Trent: Father (deceased) *Hope Cahill: Mother (deceased) *Dan Cahill: Brother *Grace Cahill: Grandmother (deceased) *Nathaniel Hartford: Grandfather (deceased) *Beatrice Cahill: Great-aunt (former legal guardian) *Fiske Cahill: Great-uncle (legal guardian) *James Cahill: Great-grandfather (deceased) *Edith Green-Cahill: Great-grandmother (deceased) *Flora Cahill St. James: Great-great-grandmother (deceased) *Henry Cahill: Great-great-grandfather (deceased) *Madeleine Cahill: Great x22 grandmother (deceased) *Jane Cahill: Great x22 grand-aunt (deceased) *Thomas Cahill: Great x22 grand-uncle (deceased) *Luke Cahill: Great x22 grand-uncle (deceased) *Katherine Cahill: Great x22 grand-aunt (deceased) *Gideon Cahill: Great x23 grandfather (deceased) *Olivia Cahill: Great x23 grandmother (deceased) *Nellie Gomez: Legal guardian, former au pair *Madeleine the Matriarch: Great x26 Grandmother (deceased) *Shep Trent: First cousin, once removed *Evan Tolliver: Boyfriend (deceased) *Ian Kabra: Former love interest *Jake Rosenbloom: Love interest *Sinead Starling: Best friends then enemies then best friends again *Isabel Kabra: Enemy (deceased) *Vespers: Enemies Physical appearance Amy is medium-height and was six inches taller than her brother in 2008. She has long, reddish-brown hair and jade-green eyes that she shares with her brother Dan. She is said to be often seen wearing jeans and an old T-shirt because she didn't want to attract attention. Personality Amy is described as a stuttering, shy bookworm. In the first few books, her stuttering and shyness didn't let her say a word. Because of that, she was often mocked by her relatives and competitors in the Clue Hunt. But as the series progressed, she gradually lost her stuttering and became less shy. Although she usually displays her deep annoyance with Dan (often calling him a dweeb), deep inside, she cares very much for him and does not want to lose him, especially after losing her parents and Grace. Amy is a genius intellectual and is very clever. In the "Maze of Bones", it was stated that she dreamt of going to Harvard University and study archaeology and history like her mom. Talents *Possesses common sense. *Thanks to reading a lot, figures out many things no one else would have. *Knows a lot about historic events and people, also due to reading. *She can overcome fears after a while. *Remembers most of what Grace had taught her. *Has a deep knowledge of martial arts in Series Two. *Not being afraid of heights although she was nervous being airlifted. Online *Amy has a CliqueMe page on the Cahill Web. *She also guides you on ''Cahills vs. Vespers: Mission 0. *She has many Facebook pages but this one is very active: **http://www.facebook.com/pages/Amy-Cahill/212089592186516 Cards Amy's main card is Card 18: Amy Cahill. She also has many more cards. Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:CliqueMe Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Major Characters Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Rising Category:The 39 Clues Category:Main Character Category:Protagonists Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:A King's Ransom Category:Grace Cahill Category:Message Board Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Shatterproof Category:Leaders Category:Branch Leaders Category:Rapid Fire Category:Evan Tolliver Category:Dan Cahill Category:Nellie Gomez Category:Arthur Trent Category:Hope Cahill Category:Attleboro Crew Category:Trust No One Category:Day of Doom Category:Fiske Cahill Category:Unstoppable Category:Nowhere to Run Category:Series Three Category:Books in Series Three Category:Jake Rosenbloom